


Urchins, Sharks, & Devilish  Hearts

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demon in a build-a-bear, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Luci loves his urchin, Maze is only there for the booze, Trixie loves her devil, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Trixie is determined to find the perfect gift for her beloved step-devil
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	Urchins, Sharks, & Devilish  Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



> All grammar mistakes are my own

Beatrice Espinoza was on a mission. 

It was Valentines Day, and she wanted to get a special gift for her favorite step-devil. He'd already surprised her and her mom at breakfast this morning with gifts. 

The detective received a beautiful tennis bracelet with rubies and Trixie got a necklace made from an actual Mars rock (how he obtained said rock Chloe didn't want to know). Chloe had gotten him a bottle of rare whiskey and some other item that Trixie was apparently too young to know about.

While Lucifer and Chloe were out enjoying a Valentines dinner date that afternoon, Trixie convinced Maze to take her to the mall to look for a gift. They went from store to store, but the girl just couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. Just as she was about to give up, they passed by the build-a-bear shop. Trixie got an excited grin and went in.

When Lucifer and Chloe arrived home, Trixie was practically vibrating with excitement. Instead of her usual devil tackle, she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, making him sit down so they were level with each other. 

"Happy Valentines Day Lucifer!" She said as she placed a small gift bag in his lap. 

"Erm...well thank you Urchin," replied a rather flustered devil. 

Lucifer opened the bag and took out the gift. It was a stuffed shark with a tiny little detective hat on it. It even had a little felt magnifying glass attached to its fin. In addition to the stuffed animal there was also a card with a handwritten note (significantly more legible than her sign making days) :

_Dear Lucifer,_

_I know you get pretty sad and lonely when you have to go to Hell, so I got this stuffy to keep you company. I thought since sharks and mommy are two of your favorite things, it would make you feel better when you're at the bad place._

_Love,_

_Trixie_

_P.s. I think you're the best thing since chocolate cake :)_

Lucifer had tears in his eyes after he finished reading the card. He sat the gifts to the side, and in a move that surprised everyone, gathered Trixie into a bone-crushing hug. 

Chloe sat down on the other side and joined in the embrace. Not wanting to be left out, Fluffy trotted over and laid at their feet. 

Lucifer let his wings come out and curl protectively around his little family. As long as he had them, everything would be okay(and if Maze chose to sneak out with the whiskey while everyone was distracted, well that was okay too).


End file.
